Flowers Love
by YaoiLover1998
Summary: Sakura goes through a bunch of different events. Summary sucks just read. Please enjoy and Sry I been busy with homework alooot. Picture is Mine :P
1. The Begining

A/n: Sorry its short. My neck hurts, this is the fourth time im writing this because of the geto computer or internet, whichever. Go to my polls and vote if this should be a InoxSakura or NarutoxSakura. The next one is New Start. Please read and vote.  
**Dis:** I don't own.  
**Warning:** Out of order events. Two cute girls that are young kiss out of friendship. Thnks for reading ^^

* * *

I smiled as I continued on down the roads through Konaha. People living their lives and children playing in the streets seemed to make the day brighten considerably. I giggled as I watched a green spandex wearing man and a similar look alike run through the streets, followed shortly by a long haired boy and a girl with pigtails. As they ran along I heard someone shout something about youth and a similar but higher pitched echo. I silently shook my head and continued on, my hair gently covering my eyes. Being me, I punched my fist into the air and ran down the street.

People looked at me but I ignored the stares as I hurried on towards my friends house. 'Maybe she can hang out with me today.' I think to myself. My sprint eventually slows down into a jog as I get closer. I looked at the houses as I ran by, enjoying how free I felt when I was running. The only fears I had when running was falling on my face and to lose the free feeling of the rush. I always lost out on the latter but only occasionally on the former.

I quickly gathered my thoughts as I set my eyes on her house. Being the seven year old I am, I rushed onto the stairs and through the door, calling out her name so she would come down. Her mom peeked out of the kitchen and gave me a sweet little smile, making me suddenly aware that I should have knocked before I had ran in. I scuffed the edge of my food and said a small hello before looking down at my feet. Her mom gave me a nod and said that she should be up in her room and that I could go up there if I wanted.

I nodded and hurriedly took my shoes off, setting them near the door. Then I raced up the stairs, leading to her bedroom. "Ino!" I shouted as I ran into her room without knocking. She turned around, startled, and let out a small squeak when she saw it was me. Meeting me halfway as I ran to hug her. After we hugged, she ran over, shouting to me that she made something today. I rushed over to her and let out a squeak of my own when I saw she had drawn a cute little picture of us holding hands with flowers and a tree with blooming flowers. I assumed that the flowers in the tree were Sakuras and that she drew them on purpose.

I smiled at her and gave her another tight hug. "We'll be friends forever, right?" Ino gave a nod and I decided to let her know how happy the drawing had made me. I leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She reached up and cupped where I had kissed her. "What was that for?" she questioned. "To show you how happy you make me. Plus it's a binding kiss. We have to stay friends forever now." I said, smiling with my eyes closed and head tilted to the side a bit.

What I didn't see was the conflict going on behind her eyes. When I opened my eyes, all her eyes showed was happiness and trust. She startled me though, by giving me a small peck on the cheek. "That's to seal our bond. You will always be my friend and comrade. You are never allowed to be anything less. No matter what, friends forever." I gave a nod and then dragged her outside, starting up a game of hide-and-seek-tag.

_What happens, happens._


	2. New Start

A/n: I like it because its the longer one of this group. Don't forget my polls. I need to know soon. Oh and give me a few minutes because i'm cursing these polls. Grrr. Anyway, thank you for reading.  
**Dis:**Me no own. Duh.  
**Warning:** Child abuse, pain, angst, etc.

* * *

It's been awhile since that day. The day of promise, of life, of the start of something neither of us could understand. I shook my head as I remembered that day. I'm ten now and thinking about boys and stuff like that now. I see her everyday in the academy but I hardly get the chance to talk to her. She's always hanging out with people like the Nara boy or Akimichi to name a few. I smile sadly, wondering when the next time we will be able to hang out. I have homework everyday now, self assigned and not. I give a lifeless sigh, continuing on towards my house.

As I make my way to our house, I think of all the people in my life. Sasuke is cute and all but ever since his family was killed he turned into a silent walking corpse. The only person he ever really talks to is the blonde in our class called Naruto. Naruto, hmm. For some reason, he says he likes me. Its obvious that we would never be a good couple. We would never work out right. Even more obvious is that, even though him and Sasuke argue almost any possible minute of the day, they would be the more likely couple. Sure, same sex couples may be looked down upon but the last same sex couple on record that rose to greatness was the late fourth Hokage.

The people who believe same sex marriage and love is a disgrace to Kami say that he fell in love with some Kushina woman but the reality of it was that he and his partner had decided they wanted a child and they asked their closest friend who also wanted a kid to be the giver of life to their own child. She had happily agreed and when they were having the kid, some great accident happened where some shinobi or something happened where they all died along with their child. I remember someone told me that the baby had died and that one of them lost control and killed themselves along with the other two.

I remember people saying that the one who lost control was the fourths lover and that the lover himself was a strange looking being. Something about red eyes and immense chakra. Well, anyway, Naruto and Sasuke would be a cute couple. Imagine if they had kids too. That would be- I lost my train of thought as I bumped into someone, knocking myself and them on our butts. "s-sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was- Ino?" my eyes widened as I saw my friend on the ground. She looked just as startled and I was about to say something else when one of the girls that she occasionally hangs out with made a pfft noise.

I looked up and saw her glaring at me. "You're right. It is your fault so you should apologize and then just leave. Come on now, hurry up and leave. Get out of our sight before we pummel you." Tears formed in my eyes and slid down my cheeks. I quickly got to my feet and ran as fast as I could, unable to enjoy it. I heard Ino shout after me but I ignored her, hurrying on towards anywhere. I couldn't hardly see where I was going but I couldn't stop or even care enough. I ran on and on, even after my legs burned with fatigue and pain.

Eventually, my legs gave out and I tripped. Falling on my face hurt a lot but my heart overpowered the pain. My friend, my first friend. I felt betrayal stab me with its knife until I became week and consciousness slip from my grasp. At least in the darkness, the pain was gone.

When I woke up, I looked around in confusion. I saw dark alleys every which way and heard a stream nearby. A forest wasn't to far from where I lay. I moved my legs and whimpered at the pain in them, blinding me temporarily. I heard something move near me and closed my eyes. I opened them again when I heard another noise. I shakily got up onto my feet, ignoring the pain. It may hurt but I knew that if I didn't get home soon then I could be seriously hurt. I started a walk toward the direction where I thought my home was. I tried a slow jog and found that it hurt less than a walk. I sprinted away when I heard a voice, quickly running and leaving as fast as possible. I stopped, suddenly, when I heard a voice cry out. 'I know that voice.' I thought to myself. Then it clicked and I sprinted towards where I had heard the shriek.

I neared the alley where I could hear whimpers. I saw a small bleeding form on the ground and some drunk guys hitting him around. "Stop, please." I shouted at them. They did, for a second, before going back to hurting him. "Leave kid." one said to me. I growled, then grabbed a half broken bottle and threw it a the one kicking Naruto. It hit him dead on, the broken part hitting him and probably killing him. The other two looked at their hurt friend before grabbing him. They turned towards me and threw a bottle in return before leaving. The bottle missed, shattering somewhere behind me. I didn't care though, because I saw Naruto huddling deeper into himself. I rushed near his side and gently wrapped him up in my arms.

He was shivering but leaned into my embrace, needing the warmth and comfort that any child who was terrified would need. I gently checked him over and saw that the worst of his wounds was a large gash against his cheek and one against his arm. They bleed slowly but heavily. I gently picked him up, not even caring that my clothes and his were in rags. I lead him away from the alley, towards the middle of town. I saw people glare at us as we passed. Someone stepped near us, hatred in his eyes. He raised his hand to strike us but I kicked him in the shin and shouted, "What is up with you people? Were just kids and yet you gang up and hurt us. What did _we_ do to you. No! What did Naruto do to you? All I have seen him be so far is nice and kind even though you people hurt him."

"I HOPE THAT YOU ALL SUFFER FOR HURTING SUCH A KIND SPIRIT! You people should be locked up and Kyuubi should be released against you!" angry tears streamed down my face and I helped Naruto on. People watched us in open shock and most held confusion along with a side of guilt in their eyes. Eventually, I got home and saw my mother in the living room, looking frantic. She looked relieved that I was okay but her eyes darkened when she saw Naruto with me. "What is he doing here?" she asked with a disgusted tone of voice. As soon as I heard her speak in that tone, I glared at her.

My glare was unexpected and shocked my mother. "_He_ was being abused by some drunk people. I hope that every person who doesn't like him and wishes him pain has to suffer the wrath of Kyuubi." "Sakura!" she gasped. "He is a kind person. I have only seen him bring smiles to peoples faces but for some reason, _everyone_ in the town who saw me helping him glared at us." my mother glared at me and I made a decision. "Mom, if you don't help me help him, I will leave forever."

She openly gaped at me and her silence was answer enough. I went to my bedroom and hurriedly packed my stuff. I finished packing in under five minutes and headed to where I had left Naruto. My mother never got the chance to stop me as I quickly grabbed Naruto and left, my suitcase in hand and Naruto against me. "Naruto, where do you live?" he muttered and I barely caught what he said. We headed over towards his apartment and I opened the door. We walked inside and I laid him on his bed, careful of his injuries. He gave me a weak smile and fell asleep. I walked into his bathroom and found some bandages. I walked back and carefully wrapped him in gauze and bandages. Once I was done I returned them back to the bathroom and laid down on the floor, my suitcase behind my head as I fell asleep.


	3. What Now?

A/n: Sorry its short i just cant think on it yet. be patient please and thanks for reading. :P

Naruto the next morning, worry and confusion in his eyes, shook me awake. My neck was stiff and hurt to move it but I ignored it in favor of looking at Naruto. "Wha-what are you doing here Sakura?" he asked me. "I-I stayed here last night after I saw those jerks hurting you. My mom wouldn't help you so I packed up and left. You don't mind if I stay with you, right?" I asked quickly, thinking of what I would do if he said no. "S-sure! I definitely don't mind. You can stay here forever, believe it!" he said with his signature grin. I gave a small smile and stood up, looking down at our rags. "Well~ I'm going to change. Mind if I take a quick shower?" he shook his head so I grabbed a change of clothes and closed the bathroom door behind me, making sure that it was locked.

When I was done, I turned off the water and stepped out, toweling myself dry. I quickly dressed and opened the door. As soon as I opened the door, Naruto fell face down onto the floor at my feet. My eyebrow twitched as he slowly stood up. "Pervert!" I yelled, knocking him in the back of the head with my fist. He stood up and gave me a lopsided smile, emitting chuckles even though his head was throbbing now. "You sure do hit hard. HEY! Do you think we could practice sometime?" he asked, jumping to his feet. I tilted my head and stuck a finger to my lips as if in thought. "Hmmm, maybe." I said, walking over and poking him in the stomach. He gave an excited jump, fist thrust up into the air. I gave a childish giggle and grabbed his arm. "Come on! Let's go to the academy before were late.

"Hey, wait. I have to take a shower and change first." I gave a nod and fell back onto his bed. Once he came back out, I grabbed his arm and dragged him on. We silently fell into step before I asked, "Sooo, why did those guys beat you up last night?" he shook his head and replied, "I don't know. For some reason, people always hurt me if they can corner me. No one tells me why but I'll find out someday." I gave an understanding nod and we walked on. We made it to the academy seconds before the bell rang. By the time we got into class, Iruka-sensei had already started role call. He looked up as we entered and gaped slightly as we made our way into class.

"Hey Iruka-sensei. Sorry were late but we were helping some old lady with her grocery bags." I said. (Ha now who do I remind you of ;P) He gave a nod. Me and Naruto split and went to sit at the two chairs left, his on the right of the room, mine on the left.


End file.
